tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Trackside Tunes
Thomas' Trackside Tunes, or just Trackside Tunes is a US VHS/DVD featuring one fourth season episode narrated by George Carlin, one fifth season episode narrated by Alec Baldwin, and six songs. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 on VHS and re-released on DVD in 2008. Description 2001 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Travel the Island of Sodor with Thomas, Percy, James and the rest of your Sodor friends as you embark on this magical, musical ride. Follow the bouncing steam cloud and sing along to 6 delightful music adventures. Fly high in the skies with Harold the Helicopter, quack along with Donald's Duck, and find out that accidents really do happen. Also included are two All-New stories, "Gordon and the Gremlin" with storyteller Alec Baldwin, and the never-released, "Trucks" with storyteller George Carlin. Hop aboard for an unforgettable journey of musical excitement! 2008/2009 DVD: ALL ABOARD! Travel the Island of Sodor with Thomas, Percy, James and the rest of your Sodor friends as you embark on this magical, musical ride. Follow the bouncing steam cloud and sing along to six delightful music adventures. Hop aboard for an unforgettable journey of musical excitement! Episodes # Gordon and the Gremlin # Trucks! Songs # Donald's Duck # Sir Topham Hatt # Come for the Ride* # Harold the Helicopter # Percy's Seaside Trip # Accidents will Happen* * Followed by a story. Bonus Features * Sodor Superstars from Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Sneak Peaks Trivia * This VHS/DVD was awarded a Parents' Choice Award. * This VHS and DVD did not feature the regular nameboard intermission. Instead it featured footage of characters from the fifth season and their name, and a bouncing steam cloud bounced over their name, and Additional clips of Rusty and the Boulder, Something in the Air, Snow, Duncan Gets Spooked, Busy Going Backwards, James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George!, Double Teething Troubles, Stepney Gets Lost, Horrid Lorry, Cranky Bugs, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Toby and the Flood, A Better View for Gordon, Gordon and the Gremlin, Put Upon Percy, Toby's Discovery, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Make Someone Happy, Oliver's Find & Baa! are used in the intermissions. * On the front cover of the VHS release, an image from Baa! is used. * On the back cover of the VHS release, a promotional image of Thomas and Toby from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. * This was one of two US DVDs to feature an animated version of the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, the other being Percy Takes the Plunge. Goofs * The original VHS release stated that there were two all-new episodes. Rusty Helps Peter Sam, however, had already been released on Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories. This might be due to the fact that it is given the UK title, Trucks! * When Gordon and The Gremlins begins, it just shows the words Storyteller Alec Baldwin instead of the episode title. Gallery File:ThomasTracksideTunesVHS.jpg|VHS cover File:Thomas'TracksideTunesVHSwithWoodenRailwayToby.jpg|VHS with Wooden Railway Toby File:Thomas'TracksideTunesVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:TracksideTunesbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:TracksideTunescarrycase.png|Carry-case edition File:TracksideTunesDVDwithWoodenThomas.PNG|DVD with Wooden Thomas File:TracksideTunesandThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutDoubleFeature.jpg|Trackside Tunes and Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature File:Thomas'TracksideTunes&ThomasAndHisFriendsHelpOutDoubleFeatureBackcover.jpeg|Double Feature back cover File:Thomas'sTracksideTunesandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Thomas'sTracksideTunesandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:Thomas'sTracksideTunesandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode or Song selection menu File:Thomas'sTracksideTunesandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu3.jpg File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu7.png|Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu10.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu11.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu12.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu13.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu14.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu15.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu16.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu17.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu18.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu19.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu20.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu21.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu22.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu23.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu24.png Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu8.png|Other Starring Roles File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu25.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu26.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu27.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu28.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu29.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu30.png File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu5.jpg|Sneak Peeks File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Rusty'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Duncan'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Duck'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Bill&BenTracksideTunesNamecard.jpg File:Stepney'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:George'sTracksideTunesNamecard.png File:LadyHatt'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Bill'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Ben'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Stepney'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Skarloey'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Rusty'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Edward'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Oliver'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:Caroline'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Thomas'TracksideTunesIntermission1.png File:Thomas'TracksideTunesIntermission2.png File:Thomas'TracksideTunesIntermission3.png File:Thomas'TracksideTunesIntermission4.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video